Antes de que te vayas
by EndouKida
Summary: "Si tan solo hubiese tenido el valor de detenerte, de retenerte conmigo todo hubiese sido diferente. Si hubiese sido más fuerte tú no tendrías que haber terminado así, nada tendría que haber terminado así…"
1. Capítulo 1: Lazos

"**Antes de que te vayas"**

Capítulo 1: "Lazos"

Para ser aceptado se deben hacer muchas cosas, el sacrificio es casi imprescindible para lograr algo, más si no te esfuerzas lo necesario nada tendría sentido. Tener una mente culta y clara más un objetivo al alcance de sus posibilidades era lo que el chico de cabellos azules solía pensar, Munakata Reisi, un joven de 17 años recién cumplidos mantenía grabado a fuego en su mente día tras día. Inteligente, tranquilo, sereno, estudioso, amante de la literatura y las matemáticas, bueno en los deportes y el arte de la espada. Todo un prodigio. El sucesor de la familia Munakata. Proveniente de una buena familia y poseedora de una famosa y adinerada historia, su apellido sin duda era de peso en la sociedad.

A pesar de la fama de su familia y la que él mismo había llegado a formar a su corta edad, solía pasar su poco tiempo libre solo, de pocos amigos, anteponiendo los libros ante cualquier otra cosa. Pero había algo que mantenía en completo secreto, si, el "príncipe" como la gran mayoría de los estudiantes le llamaba a sus espaldas ocultaba algo, algo que incluso a él mismo llegaba a sorprender. Suoh Mikoto, el chico problema más grande que poseía su escuela a la que iba solía ser el causante de su desconcentración, parecía que tenían la misma edad, en comparación al peliazul, Suoh poseía rebeldes cabellos rojizos al igual que sus ojos, de carácter fuerte, autoritario y desafiante, pero al mismo tiempo amable, aunque pocas veces alguien era testigo de aquello. Mal comportamiento y líder en castigos. Ni él mismo realmente entendía la razón de porque solía mirarle desde lejos, incluso a veces le daba la impresión de que el chico problema también lo observaba, aunque nunca habían cruzado palabra alguna.

Viernes por la tarde, las clases habían acabado hace ya un par de minutos atrás, la gran mayoría de los alumnos habían partido ya hacia sus casas o bien a divertirse. Munakata permanecía inmóvil en el salón de clases, sentado sobre su escritorio el cual quedaba junto a la ventana… A través del vidrio, la silueta del chico de cabellos de fuego se observaba, rodeado por sujetos tan o más molestos y ruidosos que el mismo Mikoto, parecía que entablaban una animada y enérgica conversación. Un alumno entró al salón inesperadamente, tanto él como Munakata se sobresaltaron, con la diferencia que el de cabellos azulinos volteo levemente para posar sus orbes sobre el chico que irrumpía en su tranquilo descanso, afilando su gélida mirada hizo enmudecer al "intruso" y le calló antes de que dijese palabra alguna, se puso de pie y tomando sus cosas abandonó el salón con paso firme. Al salir se topó con aquel grupo que observaba minutos atrás, parecieron callar al verle, Mikoto le observó directamente a los ojos, Reisi acomodó sus gafas y sin decir nada pasó de ellos, como si no existieran… Como si nadie allí estuviera realmente.

-Oye Mikoto, ¿Le conoces?

-No realmente…

-Es un creído…

-Ignóralo…

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Mikoto preocupándose por alguien?

-Cállate…

Munakata continuó caminando mientras aun podía escucharles muy a lo lejos, su ceño sutilmente fruncido le daban aires de seriedad, madurez. Sus pies caminaban sin rumbo aparente, su mente iba distraída en otros asuntos, para cuando se percató ya estaba en un sitio que claramente no acostumbraba frecuentar… Tenía dos opciones, la primera era evitar todo problema y llamar para que pasaran a recogerle y la segunda era seguir caminando hasta encontrar su camino de siempre.

-Maldición…

Fue la única palabra que abandonó sus labios de manera semi-audible y sin demostrar duda continuó. Un parque no muy concurrido se interpuso en su camino por lo que comenzó a atravesarlo. El sol del atardecer iluminaba el lugar, una brisa casi imperceptible se hacía presente… Las ganas de sentarse a leer lo invadían, sus orbes azulinas se centraron en un gran árbol que comenzaba a perder sus hojas… Era perfecto, como si todo confabulara a favor para que éste se quedase. Poco se hizo de rogar y así lo hizo, ya sentado y cómodo sacó su libro de su bolso escolar y continuó la lectura que había dejado inconclusa en la escuela.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, miren chicos, una señorita nos ha venido a hacer compañía el día de hoy

Alzó una de sus cejas al escuchar esa molesta voz que interrumpía su lectura, observó de quien se trataba…

-¿Necesitas algo? Estoy ocupado

-Pero que carácter, chico, no tienes porque enojarte, parecías algo solo así que vinimos a jugar un rato contigo, deberías ser un poco más agradecido con nosotros, ¿Verdad chicos?

Varios del grupo asintieron y comenzaron a reír de forma burlona, cosa que no agradó al peliazul. Cerró su libro y lo guardó lentamente, ignorando a los chicos que le habían rodeado, eran 10. Cuando ya estuvo listo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar dispuesto a irse…

-Lamento decirles que no necesito de su compañía, ya me voy…

-A donde crees que vas chiquillo insolente…

-Más vale que no me toques o te vas a arrepentir

Las palabras del peliazul parecieron no sentarle muy bien al que parecía el líder del grupo, aquellas sonrisa burlona con la que había llegado se borró de un segundo a otro e intentó proporcionarle un golpe certero al estómago del peliazul, pero éste fácilmente lo bloqueó golpeando el estómago de su agresor dejándole de rodillas en el piso, el resto se molestó e intentaron atacarle todos a la vez, un solo puño logró llegar al rostro del ojiazul haciendo que sus gafas cayeran al suelo. Golpes, patadas y puñetazos se escucharon de un momento a otro, Munakata volteó a ver lo que había pasado, sus orbes se sorprendieron, abriéndose sin siquiera notarlo, una cabellera rojiza pasó a su lado propinándole una patada en el pecho al "líder" del grupo intruso tirándolo al suelo una vez más…

-Saca tu asquerosa humanidad de mi vista junto a toda esta basura que te rodea antes de que me enoje y limpie el lugar…

-Mi-Mikoto… Maldición, vámonos muchachos…

Rápidamente Mikoto y Munakata quedaron a solas junto a ese gran árbol, ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna, el peliazul desvió su mirada unos instantes para buscar sus lentes sobre el césped. Mikoto le observó con las manos en los bolsillos…

-Quien hubiese pensado que el "príncipe" era un busca pleitos…

-No se de que hablas, yo no he buscado pleito alguno

-¿Pensabas que ibas a ganar contra toda esa basura junta?

-No tengo porque responder a esa pregunta… ¿Qué estás haciendo…? Devuélvemelas…

EL ojiazul parecía más molesto de lo que ya estaba cuando el pelirrojo sin permiso alguno le quitó las gafas que recién acababa de acomodar en su rostro, el chico las observó y luego se las colocó un instante, entrecerró sus orbes y observó el lugar para luego dejárselas puestas sobre la cabeza del chico…

-Vete a casa, este no es un sitio para alguien como tú…

-No necesito que alguien como tú me de órdenes…

-Entonces vete, ¿Acaso no estabas por irte?

Aquellas palabras sin duda le molestaron, pero él no era de discutir con alguien por algo como eso, sin decir más se fue, dejando al pelirrojo solo en el lugar.

Casi un mes había transcurrido desde que se había encontrado con Mikoto y habían cruzado sus primeras palabras, aunque sin duda no fueron las mejores… Munakata no había vuelto a hablarle ni mucho menos encontrarse con el pelirrojo desde entonces.

-La biblioteca será el mejor lugar… Para esta hora ya no habrá nadie…

En un sutil monólogo terminó en la biblioteca de la escuela. Era bastante amplia y bien abastecida, cosa que sin duda agradecía, ya que podía matar el tiempo entre clases leyendo un poco, entró en silencio, sus orbes azulinas buscaron por entre los altos y repletos estantes algún libro de su interés, pero, al llegar al último estante se encontró con Mikoto sentado en el marco de la ventana abierta, el sol iluminaba sus cabellos alborotados al igual que su piel canela pálida y sus orbes, dándoles mayor vida y fuerza. Aquellas orbes le dieron la impresión que le atrapaban con ataduras invisibles que solo se podían sentir sobre su cuerpo, sus labios quedaron entreabiertos al no lograr reaccionar de inmediato.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso viste un fantasma?

Aquel sarcástico comentario bastó para hacer aterrizar al peliazul, cerró sus ojos y arregó sus gafas, para voltear y quedar frente al estante…

-Me temo que los milagros no son fáciles de cumplir

-Tienes razón…

Munakata le observó de reojo, el pelirrojo mantenía su atención en el patio del lugar, parecía tranquilo, dócil, parecía mentira que ese chico fuese el causante de todos los alborotos de la escuela.

-Munakata… ¿Crees en el destino?

-El destino es una manera de llamar el camino que te armas mediante a tu esfuerzo y acciones, nadie lo hace por ti…

-…Con que eso crees

-Es solo lógica, toda acción trae consecuencias… Lo que todos llaman destino es solo lo que ellos mismos crearon para sí mismos. Nadie lo hará por ti… ¿Acaso ni eso eres capaz de hacer?

-Con que lógica… Suena aburrido

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?

Pero en vez de obtener una respuesta, Mikoto solo le obsequió silencio, el peliazul tomó al fin un libro y mantuvo su mirada fija en la portada de éste unos segundos… El pelirrojo salió por la ventana dispuesto a irse…

-Te enseñaré que existen otras formas para crear un "Destino"…

-¿Qué…?

La mirada perpleja del ojiazul se dirigió hacia la ventana, la cual ya no mostraba aquella silueta rojiza enmarcada, el silencio y la curiosidad le rodearon hasta que un suspiro débil e inaudible suspiro le hizo cerrar nuevamente sus ojos, y, acomodando sus gafas se retiró a leer su libro esperando que ahora nada interrumpiera su lectura.

Los días pasaron uno tras otro y cada vez aquellos cortos y "accidentales" encuentros con el pelirrojo se habían vuelto casi normales, ya eran parte de la rutina. En la azotea a la hora de la comida, en la biblioteca a la hora del descanso, en el salón después de la clases, en el jardín al inicio del día. El ojiazul de manera casi inconsciente solía buscarle con la mirada, pero solo cuando le encontraba a solas le dirigía la palabra.

Sentado en un banco del patio de la escuela, la brisa aminoraba el calor que hacía aquel día de otoño, extraño en verdad. A unos cuantos metros Mikoto caminaba rodeado por su grupo de "delincuentes" como solía llamarles él.

Durante los días siguientes el peliazul se mantuvo alejado del chico problemático. Comentarios habían llegado a sus oídos, aunque eran comentarios de pasillo a los que él no solía prestar atención… Ahora eran diferentes. Alguien como él no podía estar envuelto en situaciones como aquellas. Las clases habían llegado a su fin, Munakata al salir del salón le vio, parado junto a las ventanas frente a la puerta de su salón, aquellos ojos rojos le envolvieron, como si le hablara con la mirada, tan calmos pero peligrosos. Arregló sus gafas y simplemente continuó caminado, pasando de él, después de todo no tenían ningún tema en común, nada que tratar… Absolutamente nada.

Distraído. Nuevamente caminaba sin prestar atención, la bocina de un automóvil fue lo que esta vez alertó el peligro que le amenazaba, pero estaba demasiado cerca, sus orbes solo alcanzaron a distinguir las fuertes luces que lo cegaron y un segundo después solo sentía el fuerte golpe en su espalda al impactar contra la pared cayendo sentado al suelo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Planeabas matarte?

-Pero tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Es así como agradeces el que haya salvado la vida?

-No te lo pedí, no te debo nada… Mikoto…

-Hummm…

-…

-Ten cuidado…

El pelirrojo simplemente le observó con sus orbes ambarinas unos instantes, se acercó y se arrodilló para quedar frente a él…

-Ahora estas en deuda conmigo Munakata…

-Ya te dije que yo no…

Pero tuviste que callar, obligado e inhabilitado para continuar, el chico pelirrojo te había sellado los labios con un beso. Olvidando el malestar que sentía por el golpe, la sorpresa y el asombro habían superado por unos segundos todo lo que el peliazul consideraba "posible" en aquel momento. Parpadeó un par de veces para así retomar el control y apartarlo de forma brusca, con el ceño levemente fruncido y un leve carmín en sus mejillas lo encaró.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, no soy uno de tus perros a los que haces lo que quieres. Aléjate si no quieres problemas gratuitos… Espero no tener que repetírtelo y por último…

Mientras terminaba de hablar con su tono firme y autoritario, aunque con su deje de molestia se puso de pie y le observó por sobre su hombro.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso nunca más o te arrepentirás… Suoh Mikoto

El mencionado simplemente se puso de pie y esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y quedar a espaldas del molesto chico de gafas.

-¿Arrepentirme? Solo estoy cumpliendo mi palabra o como lo llamaste tú… Quiero saber las consecuencias de un destino atado al tuyo, eres interesante… De seguro no me vas a aburrir tan pronto… Esfuérzate

El peliazul se quedó observando como la silueta del pelirrojo nuevamente se alejaba, tan tranquilo pero dominante al mismo tiempo, tan seguro y despreocupado, sin duda una presencia peligrosa… El ceño del chico de gafas se frunció una vez más, pero, ¿Por qué estaba molesto? No estaba seguro, ¿Por haberle seguido? ¿Por tirarlo contra la pared aunque aquello implicara el que si le había sacado del peligro o…? Aquel beso, aun podía sentir esa inexplicable sensación en sus labios tibios.

A unos escasos metros un sujeto observaba al "príncipe" y todo aquel acontecimiento con bastante interés, una amplia sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en aquel rostro mientras con una de sus manos arreglaba su cabello con astucia y elegancia…

-Esto si es interesante Munakata Reisi…

Aquel sujeto sin darse a conocer desapareció por entre las calles ansioso por el siguiente encuentro con el peliazul. Éste a su vez decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto e irse a casa, confundido y molesto abandonó el lugar.


	2. Capítulo 2: Encuentros

**Capítulo 2: "Encuentros"**

Hace ya un mes que aquel "suceso" con el pelirrojo había pasado. Aquella sensación que Reisi pudo identificar aun la podía recordar como si hubiese pasado ayer, como si se hubiese grabado a fuego en su mente. Insoportable. Últimamente el peliazul había adoptado un ánimo bastante volátil, impredecible.

Un gran rompecabezas ocupaba el amplio escritorio de roble, las cortinas se encontraban elegantemente ordenadas y acomodadas a cada lado de la gran ventana, la cual daba a un pequeño balcón. Ya era pasado el mediodía, pieza tras pieza eran removidas para ser colocadas en su posición correcta, a pesar de ser un rompecabezas de cinco mil piezas, el peliazul parecía no importarle, lo hacía parecer tan fácil que parecía extraño. Su ceño suavemente fruncido daba a entender cuan concentrado estaba…

-Será idiota… ¿Por qué tuve que escucharlo?

Tras haber murmurado para sus adentros con clara molestia o más bien incomodidad aquella duda que lo aquejaba en demasía y no lo estaba dejando en paz. Ni tan solo un minuto de calma lograba obtener. Serenidad era algo que permanecía bastante lejos de él y eso lo fastidiaba.

_~·~·~·~·~·~_

_ Un día bastante ocupado. Necesitaba distraerse pronto, pero no quería dejar las cosas a medio terminar, después de todo debía ser él quien revisara por última vez o luego acabaría arrepintiéndose. Ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil y representante de su clase daba sus problemas y responsabilidades, pero como quien diría, mientras más ocupaciones menos tiempo perdido._

_-¿Ya has acabado con todas esas estupideces?_

_-No son estupideces. Y no, aun me faltan algunos detalles que revisar… ¿Hay algo que necesites?_

_-No realmente…_

_-Entonces ya conoces la salida, a diferencia de ti, no tengo tiempo para desperdiciar_

_-Pareces molesto_

_-Mikoto, estoy ocupado…_

_-No recuerdo haberte dado la libertad de tratarme por mi primer nombre…_

_-No la necesito…_

_ Aquellas últimas palabras incomodaron de sobremanera al ojiazul, solía ser bastante educado y por lo demás formal. "Mikoto", ¿desde cuándo comenzó a llamarle así como así? O más bien la pregunta que debía formularse era… "por qué". Su mirada se desvió en silencio hacia los documentos que sostenía en sus manos y no pronunció nada más. Aquel silencio duró un par de minutos que se convirtieron eternos para el incómodo Munakata._

_-Munakata, quiero besarte…_

_ Aquella frase dejó helado al mencionado, mientras que se volteaba con brusquedad para encararle, entre desprecio, molestia e incomodidad. El pelirrojo simplemente dejó escapar una carcajada de esas que prácticamente nadie esta acostumbrado a escuchar, un descolocado peliazul le observaba sin poder recriminarle las palabras escuchadas, definitivamente no se esperaba aquella reacción. _

_-Eres divertido cuando quieres, me agradas_

_-No sé que es lo divertido… Eres extraño…_

_ Tras aquel intercambio de "opiniones" ninguno de los dos volvió a pronunciar algo. El presidente continuó concentrado en su trabajo administrativo mientras que el "delincuente" más conocido de la escuela se quedaba sentado en el marco de la ventana observando el paisaje y la gente pasar. Aunque Munakata nunca lo reconociera en voz alta, la presencia del pelirrojo le daba de cierta forma, tranquilidad. Mantenerle "vigilado" sin duda se cercioraba de que no haría nada estúpido y sin duda, los profesores se lo agradecían bastante._

_~·~·~·~·~·~_

El transcurso de los días era bastante ambiguo y aleatorio en cuanto a acontecimientos se refería. Ya ningún día era tan siquiera la sombra del anterior. Ya eran cada vez menos los momentos en los que podía disfrutar de una tranquila lectura o de simplemente hacer sus obligaciones sin tener algún tipo de presión o algo referente al problemático muchacho de ojos miel.

La reunión mensual del consejo estudiantil acababa de dar término, tras despedirse dejó el lugar y a los presentes para ir por algo de relajación a su club de Iaido*. Tras unos minutos ya se encontraba con una vestimenta apta para iniciar su práctica, si bien podía hacer lo mismo en casa a veces solía ir al club como un método de relajación, después de todo tenía más responsabilidades de lo que un estudiante promedio abarcaba.

Una hora sin lograr concentración, no lo entendía. Sus gafas descansaban en aquella pequeña banca en uno de los rincones del lugar junto a sus pertenencias. Se detuvo por un instante y frunciendo levemente el ceño cerró sus ojos y habló.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más pretendes estar parado ahí?

-Vaya, si que tienes muy buenos sentidos. ¿Hace cuánto te percataste de mí?

-No hace falta hacer mucho, no eres lo suficientemente cuidadoso, además… Querías ser detectado, ¿Hay algo que necesites?

-Muy perceptivo, los rumores acerca de ti no mienten… No sé si alegrarme por eso…

-Al menos podrías decirme tu nombre, no recuerdo haberte visto antes…

-Eso ha sido cruel para provenir del futuro heredero de la familia Munakata… Pero supongo que tienes razón en cierta medida. Mi nombre es Kusanagi Izumo y soy amigo de Mikoto, más de lo que tú pudieses imaginar…

-Oh, con que es eso… Vienes a decirme que no me acerque a él o algo por el estilo, ¿No? Si es así te diré que pierdes tu tiempo… No soy yo quien lo busca, no tengo tanto tiempo para desperdiciarlo como lo tiene él

-¿Crees que vine a eso? Vaya, creí que al menos ya habías aprendido algo de Mikoto pero creo que me equivoqué

-¿De qué hablas?

-La verdad, solo vine a presentarme y a decirte que si sigues con aquella arrogancia vas a perder…

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Para nada, solo una advertencia de alguien que observa un poco más aya de lo normal

-¿Ya has terminado? Si es así puedes irte, tengo que terminar…

-¿Terminar?... De acuerdo, también tengo un par de cosas por hacer, además no quiero hacer esperar a los demás… Y otra cosa antes de irme, me llevaré a Mikoto el día de hoy así que no te preocupes por él, disfruta tu tarde…

-…

Aquel joven de cabellos cortos y dorados abandonó el lugar con una seña de manos y una amable sonrisa, la cual muchas veces la confundían con una de burla. El peliazul le miró de manera seria, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente de las cuales la gran mayoría quiso decírselas a aquel muchacho que había irrumpido en la mitad de su entrenamiento pero que tuvo que callar, después de todo no era la persona indicada para escucharlas.

Extrañamente el día de hoy uno de los chóferes del padre del peliazul le estaba esperando a la salida de la escuela, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Nadie lo sabe, sin hacer mayores comentarios y aunque la curiosidad misteriosamente lo invadía el peliazul no hizo objeción alguna y solo dejó que éste le llevara a casa.

Un completo error.

Tras llegar a casa su padre le esperaba en su despacho, cosa extraña pero no imposible. Reisi no imaginaba el motivo por el que su padre le pudiese estar llamando. Eran pocas las veces las que una situación así se daba por lo que debía de ser algo importante para uno de los dos, aunque en la mayoría de las veces era más importante para el jefe de familia. Dejó de pensar en el instante en el que se encontró frente a la puerta del gran despacho de su padre y llamó a la puerta.

-Soy Reisi…

-Adelante, tengo algo que hablar contigo… Cierra la puerta y acércate…

El tono de voz del mayor sonaba serie como siempre, aunque con cierta, ¿Molestia? El peliazul sin objetar nada hizo tal cual se le ordenó y en silencio se acercó al gran escritorio de fina madera tallada que su padre poseía en el lugar, se quedó de pie y le observó, el hombre se encontraba de pie frente a la gran ventana de aquella habitación. Con un semblante serio e inquebrantable se volteó a mirarle, como si pudiese golpearle con una simple mirada, sostenía lo que parecía un papel en sus manos firmemente cruzadas en su espalda, las que dejó de ver en el instante en el que su padre terminó de voltear y caminar lento pero firme hacia él, Reisi que no estaba comprendiendo mucho simplemente se quedó ahí, inmóvil y observándolo, esperando alguna palabra que le orientase… Pero simplemente recibió una fuerte y certera bofetada en todo su rostro, específicamente en su mejilla, la cual le tiró sus gafas al suelo y dejó su rostro volteado a su izquierda y la mejilla instantáneamente enrojecida. No se quejó, simplemente mordió su labio inferior y llevó una de sus manos hacia su rostro para luego observar a su molesto padre… El rostro del peliazul palideció y prácticamente se desfiguró cuando sus hermosos orbes zafiro se toparon con aquella foto en las manos de su padre… Era una foto de él y Mikoto aquel día en el que casi fue atropellado… En aquel instante en el que el pelirrojo se pagaba por el rescate… Aquel beso robado. El ángulo de la foto en la que fue sacada no lo beneficiaba en lo absoluto, aunque si lo pensaba nada de esa foto lo beneficiaba. El peliazul quiso defenderse y explicar la situación rápidamente pero sabía que no había nada que hacer, más aquel tartamudeo y balbuceos que salían de sus labios solo lograron enfurecer aun más a su molesto padre.

-Reisi, no recuerdo haberte enseñado todo ni criado para que tú hagas semejantes espectáculos en público, ¿Acaso has pensado en la reputación que tiene esta familia? ¿Sabes realmente el peso que tiene el apellido Munakata?

-Pido mil disculpas padre, pero déjame que te explique lo que…

-No necesito excusas Reisi, necesito hechos, resultados, pruebas… Y ya sabes que nada, absolutamente nada está a tu favor…

-Pero yo…

Tras aquel "pero" una nueva bofetada recayó en la otra mejilla del chico haciéndole tambalear, sus manos quedaron completamente empuñadas, muchas emociones lo invadieron y cierto instinto de rebeldía tuvo la intención de aflorar muy dentro de su ser y, en ese instante en el que su padre dejaba caer la tercera bofetada, la imagen del pelirrojo apareció en su mente, sin duda se sorprendió, por segundos ignoró aquel dolor que sentía en sus mejillas. Su padre continuó con un sermón que el menor se sabía prácticamente de memoria, cerró sus ojos y simplemente se resignó a aceptar el castigo que su padre imponía por las buenas aunque por mucho que quería olvidar aquella silueta de cabellera rojiza no lo lograba, aquel chico causante de su castigo pero no del todo responsable.

~·~·~·~·~

Inicio de clases, la gran parte de los alumnos ya se encontraba en sus salones de clases mientras que los más rezagados corrían para no llegar tarde, otros caminaban y conversaban temas triviales. Un auto se detenía en la entrada de la escuela como todas las mañanas, varios detenían su andar para verle descender de tan elegante automóvil, el príncipe había llegado, pero grande era la sorpresa que todos los presentes se llevaban. El joven peliazul llevaba algunos parches en mejillas y algunas vendas se lograban ver en cuello y manos, con la seriedad de siempre caminó por entre todos como si nada pasase.

No fue sino hasta pasado el mediodía que Mikoto se topó con el peliazul de gafas. Éste estaba sentado en la azotea, necesitaba estar solo, no tenía mucha paciencia como para resistir todas aquellas miradas sobre él, pero la que más quería evitar le había encontrado, el de ojos miel se acercaba a él, con las manos en los bolsillos y el rostro serio, más de lo normal…

-Quién fue…

-No sé de que me hablas…

-No estoy para bromas, que demonios pasó, ¿Por qué estás vendado así?

-No es asunto tuyo, estoy comiendo, déjame tranquilo… Es una petición simple que incluso tú podrías seguir…

-Munakata, déjate de estupideces…

El pelirrojo impaciente por conseguir su respuesta sostuvo la muñeca del contrario notando de inmediato la molestia que aquello le provocaba, la mueca que sus labios y ojos hicieron le bastó para cerciorarse del daño…

-Que molesto eres…

-Si no me lo dices ahora te obligaré a que me lo dig…

-No es de tu interés, ¡Ya déjame en paz! ¿Quieres saber? ¡Bien, te lo diré! Alguien tomó una fotografía de aquella vez en la que me seguiste y me besaste a la fuerza… Ni siquiera te debes de acordar pero por tu culpa pasó esto, mi padre se enteró… ¿Contento? Ahora vete, no quiero verte…

-Munakata…

-¡Dije fuera!

El peliazul, el que nunca perdía la calma gritaba casi de manera descontrolada en la desolada azotea, el chico pelirrojo lo observaba con una mezcla de sentimientos en su mirar que el peliazul claramente no veía, estaba enojado, sentido, dolido… Confundido. Una de las manos rozó la maltratada mejilla del chico de gafas el cual reaccionó rápidamente y la apartó de él con un manotazo, completamente agresivo y arisco a cualquier tipo de contacto apartó su mirada del chico que a su ver no entendía nada.

-Esto no debió pasar…

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría al peliazul. "¿Acaso está afirmando que todo ha sido un mero error?" pensamientos como ese y semejantes comenzaron a alojarse en la mente del chico, el pelirrojo no volvió a hacer ningún tipo de acción, pero tampoco hizo un esfuerzo por irse… Simplemente se quedó ahí.

-Quiero estar solo… No te necesito aquí

Fueron las palabras que salieron de aquellos labios, en su tono de voz gélido no hacía falta preguntar algo más, simples palabras que dejaban en claro lo que quería momentáneamente… El cuerpo del chico de gafas se tensó, su mente se contradecía y no lograba concretar una orden coherente para su cuerpo, instintivamente forcejeó para apartar aquel cálido cuerpo de él y su físico maltratado. No pasó mucho para que Reisi desistiera de la idea de zafarse de aquellos insistentes brazos que lo rodeaban con firmeza y cuidado a la vez.

-Buscaré al responsable de esa foto…

-No seas estúpido, no quiero más problemas… Ya me distes suficiente

-Lamento lo que pasó… No habrá próxima vez

-Eres un mentiroso, a menos de que te vayas lejos y nunca más nadie te vuelva a ver… Dejarías a muchas personas sin trabajo…

El pelirrojo dejó escapar una leve risita burlona ante las últimas palabras del peliazul, era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir algo semejante a una broma, con una de sus manos tomó el mentón del contrario y sin alejarse demasiado lo observó a la cara, frunció el ceño al ver aquellos parches en aquella blanca piel. Muchas cosas pasaban por la mente del pelirrojo, tantas que si hubiese tenido al sujeto en frente poco le hubiese importado los títulos que llevase encima, la venganza la habría tomado con sus propias manos, pero el mirarle directamente a los ojos le hacía calmarse un poco… Esta vez no hubo ni un rechazo, ni forcejeo de por medio ni nada similar, simplemente aceptó los labios tibios del chico de orbes miel…

-Tienes la misma mirada…

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No seas entrometido… Ahora quítate y déjame comer

El pelirrojo un tanto incrédulo se terminó sentando junto al contrario y le quitó el jugo en caja que el de gafas tenía a su lado y se lo bebió. Las palabras de Reisi, sin duda serían algo que nunca le diría a Mikoto… Su dignidad terminaría de perderse si el pelirrojo se enteraba que aquellos ojos estuvieron presentes desde que entró al despacho de su padre aquella tarde hasta que volvió a verle frente a él… Ahora, ¿Qué debía hacer?

¡Hola a todos! Espero que en este segundo capítulo no haya destrozado sus expectativas y continúen leyendo. Estaré actualizándolo promedio cada 3 días. Hummm… Veamos, dejaré en claro la única palabra "extraña" que utilicé esta vez…

Iaido*: "arte marcial japonés del envaine y desenvaine de la katana. Era practicado con asiduidad por los samurais especialmente en el periodo Edo, y trata de evitar el enfrentamiento armado con sable sentenciándolo de manera inmediata." –copiado textualmente desde Internet (?)- así tienen una idea de más o menos lo que es a los que no lo sabían y a los que si pues, ¡Genial! Ok no xD

Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, a los que la dejaron en fav y review~ (?) bueno, sin más que decir, hasta el siguiente cap~


	3. Capítulo 3: Experiencias

**Capítulo 3: "Experiencias"**

Desde aquella fatídica tarde en su casa, Munakata no había vuelto a encontrarse de frente con su padre puesto que éste solía estar bastante ocupado con su trabajo, eran muy pocas las veces que incluso dormía en casa. Reisi a pesar de las advertencias de su padre y cercanos que supieron del incidente buscaron persuadir al peliazul para que calmase las cosas y como era costumbre, hiciera las cosas bien y no buscase problemas de forma gratuita, pero muy empecinado continuó juntándose indirectamente con el pelirrojo. Se estaba convirtiendo en algo más que "rutina" y Reisi lo sabía, estaba jugando en terreno de nadie, donde la suerte y las acciones de terceros podían hacer y deshacer a su antojo, lo que le dejaba también una infinidad de opciones y caminos por escoger, aquello le incitaba a proseguir, la curiosidad por probar un poco más aya de lo que su familia y apellido delimitaban para él.

Estaba cambiando sin siquiera darse cuenta realmente.

Día Viernes, las clases habían llegado a su fin y todos parecían emocionados por la noticia recibida… "Una semana completa de vacaciones adelantadas" ¿Por qué? Eso nadie se lo preguntó, no importaban los motivos, solo el hecho de que no habría clases.

-Munakata…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Aquí están los informes de los representantes de clases que pediste en la reunión anterior

-Oh, déjalos sobre el escritorio en la sala del consejo, más tarde iré ahí a revisarlos…

-¿No planeas irte a casa aun? No pareces tener buena cara, quizás deberías ir a casa…

Ante las palabras del secretario del consejo ni siquiera parecías muy atento, claramente pensabas que el chico exageraba, por lo que aquella conversación se dio por terminada de manera cortes, típico del "príncipe" y te fuiste a la biblioteca, necesitabas algo de lectura para mantener la concentración.

Caminando en completo silencio el peliazul logró llegar a su destino, entró sin hacer ruido alguno y caminó hacia las mesas que se encontraban cerca de las ventanas al fondo del lugar, las cuales solían ser según el chico, el mejor lugar para relajarse. Pero sus pies se detuvieron lentamente, el lugar no estaba del todo libre… Alguien había llegado primero, observó la escena y alzó una de sus cejas y con una de sus manos corrigió la postura de sus gafas. A paso prácticamente inaudible retomó su rumbo y dejó el libro sobre la mesa sin hacerse notar, al parecer la persona que se encontraba ahí yacía presa de un letárgico sueño… A plena vista de todos, una imagen tranquila, su rostro relajado… El peliazul se le quedó observando unos pocos segundos y se sentó, tomó su libro y no volvió a levantar su mirada de las letras… Después de todo, verle de esa manera era todo un acontecimiento. No tenía intenciones de despertar a Mikoto.

~·~·~·~

Ya casi era media noche, había poco movimiento en la casa en general, el peliazul ya descansaba entre las suaves sábanas de su amplia cama, las luces permanecían apagadas, La sombra de una silueta se dibujaba en las cobijas del joven que descansaba en aquella grande y casi vacía habitación, se removía con suavidad a plena vista de aquellas orbes ambarinas… Segundo tras segundo el silencio parecía querer gritar para dar aviso del intruso en la calma del lugar. La brisa entró al encontrarse con las ventanas abiertas, agitando con gracia las suaves cortinas azules que decoraban aquel armazón de cristal y, entreabriendo con pereza sus ojos frotó uno de ellos al sentir el cambio de temperatura, claramente se sobresaltó al toparse con aquella silueta en negro parada a su lado, la cual reaccionó en un gesto rápido y posicionando una de las manos para frustrar el grito del chico, aquel ceño fruncido en su pálido rostro provocó en el intruso una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Es así como recibes a tus invitados Munakata?

Aquella molesta y sarcástica voz era imposible de olvidar aunque bien hayan transcurrido semanas enteras sin verle ni la sombra. Aquel ceño se mantuvo fruncido aun sabiendo de quien se trataba, tendió a relajar su cuerpo y de un suave pero firme manotazo retiró la mano intrusa que cubría su boca, se sentó sobre su cama y le encaró serio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué no es obvio?

-¿Cómo entraste?

-Por la ventana…

-¿Quién demonios te dejó entrar…?

-No necesito permiso para entrar, simplemente lo hice… ¿No te alegra verme?

-Para nada… Este no es ni la hora ni el sitio donde deberías estar así que te daré 30 segundos para que abandones el lugar o llamare a seguridad…

-¿Asustado?

-No me hagas reír… ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?

Tras decir aquella frase el peliazul bajó de su cama y estirando su brazo cogió la bata que estaba colgada cerca de él, se la colocó y buscó encender la luz…

-Lástima, tu tiempo ha acabado…

-Estás nervioso… Eso es raro en ti Munakata

-No vas a distraerme con tus palabras vanas…

El semblante serio en el rostro del peliazul era sin duda digno de respetar y acatar a la orden que demandaba, pero Mikoto era el rey de la rebeldía, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia el dueño de casa, el cual instintivamente no le quedó más opción que dar un paso atrás… Encontrándose eventualmente con la fría pared blanca, una nueva sonrisa divertida se asomó en el rostro del intruso mientras que el ceño del contrario permanecía frunciéndose más y más. Una vez acorralado la mano del pelirrojo se apoyó sobre la pared inclinándose levemente para mirarle a la cara, directamente a los ojos…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué no ibas a llamar a tus perros lamebotas?

-No me pasa nada, detesto recibir órdenes de quienes no cumplen las reglas mínimas… Menos acataré las de un delincuente adolescente que irrumpe en propiedad ajena en plena noche…

-Hablas mucho… Pero aceptaré que hablas bonito, ¿Esa es la razón de tanta lectura? Que estupidez

-Lárgate de una vez y déjame solo si no quieres problemas serios Mikoto

-No me digas que estás sentido porque no te visité en estos días, ¿Tanto así me amas?

-No seas ridículo y vete de una…

-Si tanto deseas sacarme hazlo, anda, llama a tus perros

-Mikoto…

-Si no los llamas estarás en graves problemas… Virgen cobarde

Las palabras de Mikoto resonaron en la mente del peliazul generando enojo y un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que en el rostro del pelirrojo solo se podía observar seguridad, diversión y que de cierta forma no estaba bromeando, aquella amplia sonrisa… Tan peligrosamente tentadora, Munakata mordió su labio inferior mostrando frustración ante la situación, pero no le iba a callar así nada más, tenía que sacarlo a como de lugar. LA mano libre del pelirrojo sostuvo el mentón del chico acorralado y un manotazo hizo el intento por soltarse pero fue impedido, un nuevo intento terminó con ambas muñecas del peliazul apresadas con firmeza contra la pared por sobre la cabeza del chico.

-¿Cuándo piensas llamar a tus perros? No tengo tanta paciencia como para sentarme a esperarlos, deja de perder el tiempo y llámalos

-No me des órdenes

-Como quieras, si eso es lo que quieres no te haré esperar…

Todo posible reclamo fue impedido por aquellos cálidos y suaves labios que una vez más apresaban los del peliazul, con movimientos algo torpes se debatían entre si debían rechazar tan agradable invitación o dejarles continuar. El rubor en las mejillas pálidas del chico se incrementaba con el paso del tiempo y de la duración del casi asfixiante pero apasionado beso. Una patada llegó directa al estómago del pelirrojo, la cual hizo retroceder unos centímetros cortando eventualmente el contacto, la mirada ciertamente molesta del chico intruso encaró la del indeciso, confundido y molesto Reisi.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo virgen? No me digas que te emocionaste porque te besé otra vez, ¿O si?

-Eres un idiota… Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y vete… No quiero jugar contigo en este momento…

-Mala respuesta… Además de ser un pésimo mentiroso…

De un movimiento rápido le lanzó a la cama sin mucho cuidado, sabiendo que el peliazul no podía lastimarse aun si caía con fuerza. Caminó hacia él y le inmovilizó con su mismo cuerpo, quedando prácticamente sentado sobre las caderas del muchacho.

-El rojo te queda bien…

El peliazul desvió su mirada recordando el sonrojo que llevaba impregnado en sus mejillas. Sin duda no le agradaba pero era más de lo que podía controlar en ese instante, la lucha interna que había comenzado con su cuerpo para lograr que le respondiera como quería le estaba costando demasiado, su mente no coordinaba como siempre, y su corazón trabajaba a más no poder. Un suave y casi imperceptible temblor se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, el peliazul inmediatamente culpó a la ventana abierta, su bata desarreglada, sin gafas, sonrojado y un tanto agitado hacían un excelente panorama ante los ojos de Suoh. La mano indiscreta del pelirrojo acarició con lujuria desde la frente, pasando por la mejilla, cuello, hombro, pectorales y abdomen del chico, también se percató del temblor dominaba aquel cuerpo seductor, a su vez se percató que ya no llevaba vendajes en el cuerpo pero aun podía observar algunas marcas de aquel incidente, su ceño se frunció, se acercó a su cuello y lo besó, dejando antes de alejarse una marca visible. Reisi estaba siendo marcado.

-¡Pero que demo…! ¡Mikoto!

-Tranquilo, esa marca no te va a generar dolor

El peliazul entrecerró sus orbes, aun intentando alejarse del chico provocador no lo lograba, su cuerpo estaba empeñado en quedarse, curioso por saber hasta donde llegaría. Su mente se nublaba impidiéndole pensar. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sus ojos se cristalizaron mientras que el sonrojo aumentaba de golpe cuando un jadeo reprimido se le escapó por las acciones de Mikoto.

-Esta noche devoraré tu virginidad… Munakata

-Detente, ya vete… No sigas…

-Pronto agradecerás mis lecciones prácticas, le daré a tu cuerpo un par de lecciones que nunca olvidará… Ya es inútil resistirse, has perdido tu oportunidad, ahora solo relájate y disfruta, te vas a divertir…

Su latidos golpeaban con tanta fuerza en su pecho que estaba casi seguro de que se escaparía entre los jadeos y gemidos acumulados en su garganta, imposibilitado de levantar demasiado la voz, a esas alturas ya no podía exponerse a llamar a alguien para que le viesen en semejante facha.

Uno de sus brazos cubría sus ojos, mientras que su mano libre acallaba su propia voz que anhelaba impregnarse con energía en aquellas paredes inmóviles y silenciosas, las únicas testigos que guardarían su secreto de aquella noche. Mikoto a su vez jugaba con el cuerpo del peliazul con lujuria y amabilidad, preparándolo apropiadamente para finalmente mancillar la virginidad del chico. Con las rodillas sobre la cama, boca abajo y el rostro pegado a las sábanas se encontraba el tranquilo, inteligente y popular príncipe. Jadeando por las atenciones personalizadas del chico problema de su escuela. Todo un delincuente. Un ladrón profesional. Lágrimas rodaron por los ojos y mejillas del peliazul hasta desaparecer en las blancas sábanas, sus dientes permanecían fuertemente cerrados, aquella acción no pasó desapercibida por Mikoto, el cual se acercó lo suficiente como para rodearle con sus brazos apoyándose en su espalda y buscando el rostro del peliazul le besó el camino que ese líquido salino y cristalino había demarcado por sobre la capa de sudor que cubría al chico y así terminar en sus labios una vez más. Entre besos y susurros logró calmarle.

-Mikoto… Yo…

-Solo calla, no es necesario que digas nada…

-Pero yo…

Y un beso volvió a callarlo, Mikoto solo buscaba sentir, no escuchar. Reisi lo había descubierto y no supo si era algo bueno o no.

El sol comenzaba a hacer su aparición, iluminando lentamente el cielo y todo sobre la tierra. EL peliazul se removió con pesadez sobre la cama, aun semi dormido se sentó, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al recordar todo lo ocurrido anoche, ¿Un sueño? No, de ninguna manera, las marcas y las pruebas estaban en su cuerpo, pero el culpable había desaparecido… Le buscó con la mirada, pero no tuvo éxito. Ya no estaba ahí. ¿Cuándo se fue? Ni él mismo se percató de ello. Su cabeza dolía por haber llorado y su cuerpo aun estaba resentido aunque no podía negar que Mikoto había sido gentil. Empuñó sus manos y se dejó caer con suavidad sobre la cama para terminar abrazándose a sí mismo en busca de un poco de protección, pero lo único que podía recordar en ese instante eran los besos y los abrazos del pelirrojo irrumpe-hogares.

Tras haberse quedado una hora bajo el agua caliente de su ducha matutina se fue a clases como si nada hubiese pasado.

~·~·~·~

El grupo "problema" se paseaba por los pasillos de la escuela como los amos del lugar, riendo a todo pulmón seguían al pelirrojo, el cual vestía el uniforme de la escuela, camisa afuera, botones desabrochados y la corbata a medio atar, lejos de ser el modelo de la escuela. La mirada del chico se encontró con la del ojiazul, el cual era seguido por un grupo de estudiantes. Tan fría como el hielo se le acercó, ambos grupos callaron por un instante mientras que ambos "líderes" quedaban en el centro, frente a frente y en completo silencio.

-Buenos días Presidente del consejo… ¿Tuvo una buena noche?

-¿Por qué habría de interesarte algo como eso?

Una leve sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en ambos rostros, una de sarcasmo y la otra irónica, pero antes de que el pelirrojo se le ocurriera soltar alguna estupidez que le acarrearía problemas sostuvo rápidamente la corbata del chico y la acomodó de forma correcta en su cuello. Mikoto alzó una ceja pero guardó silencio, entrecerrando sus ojos le observó, pudo notar el débil temblor en las manos del peliazul, con ello le dio a entender el esfuerzo que hacía por permanecer como siempre frente a la gente y así mismo estando con él. Una de las manos del pelirrojo acarició el hombro del chico el cual le miró y a sí mismo, todos los presentes que observaban sin comprender nada.

-No te sobre-esfuerces o terminarás en un hospital… Presidente… Nos vemos

Tras ese "consejo" Mikoto y su grupo abandonó el lugar, pero entre ellos una mirada permanecía fija en el peliazul de gafas, una que no solo lo observaba pero éste poca relevancia tenía por lo que poco le interesó. LE siguió con la mirada hasta que aquel grupo desaparecía y veía como Mikoto se soltaba la atadura de la corbata antes de desaparecer.

Humm… Bueno aquí un tercer capítulo~ espero que haya quedado claro, lo acabo de terminar hoy Domingo a las casi 2 de la mañana, así que cualquier duda me lanzan piedras para cuando despierte (?) Tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza que ya no se como ordenarlas xD

Gracias a todos los que dejaron review y a lso que han estado siguiendo la historia, de verdad me animan a que la continúe, espero que el capítulo les guste, sin más palabras me voy a dormir~


End file.
